Nightmare
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Kazuma sudah trauma dengan para pengikut Sekte Axis. Kokoronya sudah lelah. Ia mau pulang saja—atau sekalian berpulang juga tak masalah.


Kereta kuda bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri dengan perlahan. Penumpang di dalamnya pun ikut berguncang. Aqua bersenandung pelan di pinggiran kereta kuda, terkadang memekik mengerikan ketika dirinya hendak terlontar dari kereta kuda. Darkness dan Megumin berbincang tentang hal _hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu_ , sesekali menikmati pemandangan yang di suguhkan dari jendela kereta kuda. Kendati menikmati perjalanan, Wiz justru tertidur dan bermimpi bertemu salah satu pimpinan pasukan iblis yang memanggil-manggil dirinya dari seberang sungai.

Sementara itu, Kazuma hanya terduduk seraya menatap teman-teman senasib seperjuangan yang telah dikonfirmasi bahwa keseluruhannya terduga sudah kurang waras. Hanya duduk dan menunggu kendaraan yang ditumpanginya segera tiba di destinasi.

Kereta kuda lagi-lagi berguncang. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Aqua memekik seperti orang malang yang tengah tercekik dari luar kereta. "Kazuma, Kazuma! Ayo bertukar tempat! Sudah berkali-kali aku hampir terlempar dari kereta kuda ini!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya memutar bola mata malas, tidak berniat menanggapi rekannya. "Au, ah. Males."

"Kazuma- _san_ , Kazuma- _san_ ," kali ini sang gadis _chuunibyou_ yang memanggil. "Lihat! Kita sudah hampir sampai di pemandian air panas! Kita sudah sampai di kota Axel!"

Kazuma spontan menoleh ke arah jendela kereta kuda. Dengan cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Meneliti setiap obyek yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Pemandangan di balik kaca tersebut sudah berubah menjadi suasana kota yang ramai dan menyenangkan. Kazuma ikut terbawa suasana.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di Axel!" Aqua berteriak gembira seraya melambaikan tangan kepada penduduk kota yang berpapasan.

Darkness dan Megumin ikut tersenyum bahagia, agak terkesiap menyadari keelokan kota Axel. Wiz juga telah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menghindari ajal.

Kendaraan yang dikendarai oleh anggota _party_ setengah waras tersebut pada akhirnya berhenti. Kazuma segera keluar dari kereta kuda. Kaki menyentuh tanah, menghela nafas lega, tangan diangkat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan seorang wanita berpenampilan aneh berjalan dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi ke arah Kazuma.

 _Tunggu sebentar,_ Kazuma menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. _Seorang wanita aneh? Dan apa-apaan dengan kecepatan berjalannya itu?!_

Baru sedetik Kazuma membatin, sang wanita sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki tersebut. Rasanya jantung Kazuma baru saja jatuh ke perutnya.

Sang wanita menyodorkan sebuah selebaran mencurigakan. "Bergabunglah dengan sekte Axis dan dapatkan deterjen spesial gratis ini!"

Kazuma cengo. Kegiatan perenggangan tubuhnya ditunda sejenak, dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Perasaan leganya ikut di _cancel_.

Mungkin inilah awal dari mimpi buruk Kazuma. Ya kali.

* * *

 **Nightmare.**

[Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! © Natsume Aktsuki]

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, EYD 404 not found, humor kriuk, omake-nya alt canon kali, gaje.

.

 ** _No profit gained. No law copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but story._**

 ** _._**

 _p.s._ Arsip bahasa Indonesia pertama di fandom konosuba. Saya bangga dikit bolelah :"))

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Obor-obor telah dinyalakan di segala penjuru. Api kemerahannya nampak menari dan menyala-nyala dari kejauhan.

Kazuma seketika mengernyit. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi apa, ya? Ketika tengah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, indera penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan di ujung jalan. Kecepatan geraknya sungguh tidak manusiawi.

 _Sebentar, sebentar. Kok kayaknya gak asing, ya?_ Kazuma membatin dalam hati seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Kazuma- _san_ , Kazuma- _san_!" Megumin datang entah darimana. Nampaknya melakukan teleportasi, mungki saja _arch wizard_ yang bersangkutan sudah tidak punya _fetish_ aneh berkaitan dengan sihir ledakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" sang gadis berteriak panik.

Kazuma hanya melirik sekilas. Ia menyadari gelagat aneh dari rekannya tersebut. Tak mendapat jawaban, Megumin segera menyodok ulu hati Kazuma.

"Aduh, mak—SAKET _LOLI_!" Kazuma berteriak kesakitan. Megumin memasang tampang tak berdosa. Ia justru menambahkan pukulan ke kepala lelaki di sampingnya menggunakan tongkatnya.

Kazuma naik pitam. Diperlakukan semena-mena oleh seorang gadis benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. "Apaan, sih?!"

"Matamu kemana, _Masha Allah_." Megumin mendadak religius. "Itu. Di depan sana. Masa gak kelihatan?"

Lelaki berhelai cokelat tersebut menyipitkan mata, berharap pandangannya bisa lebih fokus pada sesuatu di ujung jalan sana. Sayang, denyut di kepalanya mengakibatkan dirinya gagal fokus sedari tadi.

"Zombie! Pengikut sekte Axis sudah berubah jadi zombie! Mereka menjadi makhluk tak berotak yang berusaha mengajak siapa pun untuk bergabung di sekte Axis!"

Kazuma bergidik ngeri. Apa dia tidak sengaja pindah ke dunia paralel yang lain, ya? Kenapa jadi zombie _apocalypse_ begini, sih?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik punggung. Sang lelaki segera mengalihkan atensi dengan memutar kepala nyaris 180 derajat. Gadis _crusader_ pirang dengan pedang yang sudah bertengger di pinggang berdiri tepat di belakang Kazuma.

"Mereka berbahaya. Lebih baik kita segera melarikan diri dari sini," Darkness berujar dengan bijak. Berhubung ingatan Kazuma mengenai situasi terkini hilang tak berbekas, ia menyetujui usul Darkness dan segera berlari bersama anggota _party_ nya yang lainnya.

Tungkai terus digerakkan ke depan. Berlari tanpa henti. Tidak menghiraukan rasa lelah. Terus berlari dan berharap distansi dengan segerombolan makhluk tak waras di belakang sana.

Samar-samar terdengar sorakan penyemangat dari sekumpulan pengikut sekte Axis. "HI-DUP SEK-TE AX-IS! HI-DUP SEK-TE AX-IS! HI-DUP DE-WI A-QU-A!"

Di tengah-tengah sorakan penuh semangat tersebut, terdengar teriakan yang lebih samar lagi. "Dada Dewi Eris hanyalah bantalan! Dada Dewi Eris hanyalah bantalan!"

Gila. Tidak waras. Kesehatan jiwanya bermasalah. Seketika Kazuma tersenyum pahit. Miris. Ia bersyukur tidak terlahir sebagai pengikut sekte Axis yang tidak ada warasnya sedikit pun tersebut.

Entah Dewi Fortuna yang sedang tidak berpihak pada ketiga petualang tersebut atau memang dasarnya sudah mudah ketiban sial, sekitar 5 meter di depan muncul 4 orang pengikut sekte Axis yang merangkap sebagai zombie.

"Dulu, saat saya menderita penyakit jantung. Saya sudah berobat kemana pun namun tidak dapat sembuh. Lalu, saya bergabung dengan sekte Axis. Tak diduga, penyakit saya langsung sembuh!" salah satunya bercerita dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Alih-alih mendengarkan cerita dari salah satu pengikut sekte Axis tersebut, Kazuma justru memberi komando kepada rekan satu _party_ nya. "Mau tidak mau, kita harus menyerang mereka. Siap-siap menyerang—" Kazuma yang sedang meraba punggungnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "—Loh, kok?"

 _Oh. Mai. Gat._

Kazuma melotot di tempat. _Katana_ abal-abal yang biasa setia bertengger di pinggang lelaki tersebut mendadak raib tanpa bekas. Perlu diingat bahwa Darkness adalah _crusader_ yang serangannya tidak pernah mengenai sasaran dan Megumin adalah _arch wizard_ yang akan langsung tepar apabila menggunakan sihir ledakan.

 _Matiakumatiakumatiaku,_ Kazuma merapalkan frasa tersebut dan mengulangnya berulang kali seolah jampi-jampi. Berusaha mengatasi masalah, Kazuma mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Pandangannya berhenti kepada sekotak lada hitam dan bubuk cabe di atas gerobak sayur di pinggir jalan.

Lelaki tersebut mengernyit. _Seriusan? Gak ada opsi lain emang?_

Namun, dikarenakan durasi yang terus menuntut, Kazuma harus memilih opsi _'nyerang sekumpulan orang-orang sekte Axis yang merangkap sebagai zombie dengan sekotak bubuk cabe'_ yang jelas tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Lelaki tersebut segera mengambil kotak berisi bubuk berwarna kemerahan tersebut dan berlari menerjang zombie-zombie di hadapan.

"GYAAH! RASAKAN INI, DASAR ZOMBIE SYALAAN!" Kazuma melempar bubuk cabe seperti orang kesetanan. Mata menyalang jahat seraya tertawa serupa imitasi dari iblis penghuni neraka. Alhasil, target berhasil dilumpuhkan. Keempat manusia tersebut menggeliat kesakitan seperti lintah yang ditaburi garam dapur.

"THEDAAAK—MAH EYES!"

Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna lagi-lagi belum berpihak pada ketiga petualang dengan surai berbeda warna. Segerombolan zombie muncul di balik punggung. Jumlahnya bahkan mencapai 10 kali lipat dari jumlah zombie yang baru saja dikalahkan. Rasanya ajal sudah di depan mata.

"Tidaaak… Aku gak mau mati muda! Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang! Lagipula aku masih perjaka! Biarkan aku—" ucapan memalukan Kazuma dihentikan dengan sentuhan tangan Darkness di bahu lelaki tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Kazuma. Kamu tidak akan mati. Biarkan aku yang bertindak kali ini," ujar Darkness seraya mengulas senyum menenangkan.

Megumin yang menyadari makna tersirat dari perkataan rekannya tersebut segera meminta klarifikasi. "Jangan-jangan, kau akan mengorbankan dirimu?"

Darkness mengangguk singkat. Kemudian, ia berbalik sehingga menghadap para pengikut sekte Axis yang menggila. "Kalian larilah. Menjauh dari sini secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Aku akan menjadi tamengnya. Sekarang cepat larilah! Cepat!"

Distansi antar zombie-zombie tersebut dengan Darkness makin berkurang. Kazuma dan Megumin lari makin menjauh, meninggalkan sang rekan _crusader_ mengorbankan diri.

"Akan kami bawa semangatmu bersama kami, Darkness!"

"Tak akan kami lupakan jasamu, Lalatina!"

Darkness tidak menjawab dengan suara, namun dengan gesture jempol diangkat ke atas.

Setelahnya, Kazuma dan Megumin berlari dengan _slow motion_. Air mata haru menetes dan melayang-layang di udara, menambah kesan melankolis. Namun, suasana tersebut hanya berlangsung singkat.

"Pasti dia kesenengan di sana."

"Namanya juga cewek masokis. Udah, biarin aja."

Kazuma dan Megumin memang rekan yang durhaka—tidak menghargai jasa teman yang telah bersedia mengorbankan diri.

Keduanya terus berlari, berharap distansi dengan zombie tak berakal di belakang makin jauh dan terus menjauh. Kazuma terus melangkahkan tungkainya tak tahu arah, hanya mengikuti gadis berpostur tubuh pendek serta bertopi khas penyihir di hadapannya. Sang lelaki mulai mengenal pemandangan sekitar. Nampaknya, Megumin sedang menuntunnya ke taman di pusat kota Axel, dimana sebuah air mancur sakral tempatnya dan teman-teman se _party_ nya pertama kali diganggu orang-orang sekte Axis. Penasaran, Kazuma pun menanyakan maksud dari sang gadis.

"Kita harus menuju pusat kota untuk melawan _final boss_ , setelah itu—" kata-kata Megumin menggantung di udara, selaras dengan tubuh sang gadis yang mendadak membeku di tempat. "—Oh, tidak."

Kazuma mengikuti direksi pandangan Megumin demi menemmukan jawaban atas pertanyaan bingungnya. Sang lelaki terkesiap begitu mengetahui jawabannya. Entah siapa diantara dirinya dan gadis _arch wizard_ di hadapannya yang selalu ketiban sial, zombie yang luar biasa banyak muncul entah dari mana, menghalau kedua orang tersebut untuk menuju pancuran di pusat kota.

" _Holy shit_!" Kazuma seketika cengo mendengar rekan satu _party_ nya mendadak mengumpat dengan bahasa asing. _Dia bisa ngumpat, tho?_

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana? Memutar dan mencari jalan lain, atau—"

"Aku akan meledakkan mereka."

Kazuma kaget. Suaranya langsung meninggi. "Apa kau bodoh?! Setelah meledakkan mereka, kamu bakalan kehabisan energi dan lumpuh! Jika begitu—" Megumin lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Kazuma.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai bicara. Kazuma- _san_ tak perlu membopongku seperti biasa, tapi berlarilah dan tinggalkan aku. Sebelumnya Darkness sudah mengorbankan dirinya, sekaranglah giliranku. Sekarang, larilah! Larilah, Kazuma- _san_! Bawalah semangatku bersamamu dan kalahkan sang _final boss_!" Megumin berteriak penuh semangat. Tangan kanannya sudah siap sedia memegang tongkat sihir, sementara tangan kirinya memegang topi dan menariknya agak ke bawah, bermaksud menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

Kazuma mulai berlari menjauh. Bibir bawah digigit kuat, berusaha menahan tangis haru yang akan segera pecah. "Megumin… Tak akan kulupakan pengorbananmu…"

" _Exploison_!" suara Megumin menggema bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Kazuma lagi-lagi bergerak _slow motion_. Air mata harunya tumpah, kemudian melayang-layang di udara. Resonansi ledakan di belakang menggetarkan udara, membuat rambut lelaki tersebut bergoyang ke sana kemari. _Background_ api yang menyala-nyala di belakang sang hero menambah nilai plus.

Benar-benar epik.

Kaki milik Kazuma menginjak kawasan air mancur pusat kota. Mata tajamnya memindai sekitar. Tidak didapati hadirnya eksistensi lain; baik dari sang _final boss_ maupun dari para zombie laknat. Sedetik setelahnya, muncul sosok misterius berdiri di pinggiran pancuran. Kazuma mendapati warna biru yang terasa sangat tidak asing.

"Aqua?" Kazuma meminta klarifikasi pada sang sosok misterius.

"Ngiahaha… akhirnya kamu datang juga, Kazuma," Aqua tertawa nista. Aura kedewiannya yang sebelumnya sudah minim menjadi minus.

Kazuma syok. _Demi apa_ final boss _nya si Aqua?_

Aqua mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Melihat gelagat tersebut, nampaknya sang _arch priest_ hendak menyerang lelaki yang merangkap sebagai anggota _party_ nya tersebut.

"Rasakan ini! HIYAAA!"

"KYAAAH!"

"HIYAA!"

"KYAAAH!"

Situasi bodoh tersebut berlangsung sesaat sebelum Aqua mengganti kata-katanya.

" _God Requiem_! HIYAAK!"

Suara teriakan Aqua menggema bersamaan dengan munculnya cahaya mencurigakan yang dilansir Kazuma sebagai cahaya yang membahayakan nyawanya. Namun, lelaki tersebut tidak dapat menghindar maupun menangkis serangan Dewi bersurai biru tersebut. Ia hanya berdiri di tempat, bengong, dan menunggu selama seperdetik kemudian sebelum _God Requiem_ dari Aqua sampai pada Kazuma.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Kazuma.

* * *

Kazuma segera membuka mata. Bukan Dewi manis berdada rata yang menyambutnya, melainkan dinding sebuah kamar yang dirasa tidak asing. Lelaki tersebut segera beranjak dengan satu hentakan dan tidak _woles_. Kazuma langsung _ngeh_.

"Apaan barusan itu? Mimpi…?" Kazuma berbisik lirih seperti orang tercekik. Suara mirip seperti makhluk tak berakal yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Jantung Kazuma seketika memompa lebih cepat.

Lelaki tersebut segera melompat dari kasur. Berjalan cepat seraya menghentak-hentak lantai menuju pintu rumah yang disinggahinya. Pintu kayu klasik sudah di depan mata. Knop pintu diputar, kemudian dibuka dengan cara yang agak kasar. Kazuma berharap bukan pemandangan mengerikan khas dunia _zombie apocalypse_ yang disuguhkan. Mendapati kota Axel masih damai, adem, ayem, dan sentausa, Kazuma langsung _hamdalah_.

" _Opo o, tho, Mas?_ " Aqua muncul mendadak dari belakang. Rambut birunya mencuat di sana-sini, nampak begitu berantakan. Matanya setengah melek setengah merem, menunjukkan bahwa yang bersangkutan baru saja bangun.

Kazuma menoleh ke belakang dengan patah-patah. Mendapati Aqua yang berdiri di belakangnya denga tampang zombie-banget membuat Kazuma syok, jantungan _season_ dua, kemudian pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Wiz menyarankan Megumin untuk mengajak Kazuma untuk berkeliling kota Axel. Mungkin saja, dengan berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pemandangan dapat meredakan syok Kazuma. Megumin pun menuruti saran Wiz dan menggiring lelaki bersurai coklat berkeliling kota Axel.

"Para pengikut sekte Axis… Zombie… Mereka zombie…" Kazuma bergumam tidak jelas seraya mengedarkan pandangan takut-takut ke sekeliling. Megumin pijat pelipis.

"Yang namanya zombie itu tidak ada, Kazuma- _san_ ," Megumin berusaha menjelaskan seraya menenangkan. "Nah, itu. Lihat, Kazuma- _san_! Salah satu orang sekte Axis! Mereka bukan zombie, mereka hanyalah manusia biasa!" — _yang agaknya kurang waras_ , Megumin menambahkan dalam hati.

Seorang lelaki pengikut sekte Axis tersebut bergerak mendekat. Sudah dapat ditebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau lihat anggur segar dalam keranjang ini? Jika kau bergabung dengan sekte Axis, maka kau akan mendapatkan buah anggur ini—"

"Enyahlah kau, zombie sekte Axis!" Paprika warna-warni yang tergeletak manis di atas gerobak sayur dicolong Kazuma, kemudian dilemparkan ke arah lelaki yang hendak memberikan formulir pendaftaran sekte Axis tersebut. "ENYAHLAH!"

"Adaw! Adaw!"

Megumin mundur teratur menjauhi Kazuma seray memalingkan wajah. "Gak kenal. Sumpah, gak kenal. Bukan teman saya, bukan teman saya."

Beberapa hari setelahnya, gosip munculnya zombie di kota Axel mendadak menjadi viral.

* * *

 **[End.]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Salam kenal, saya Kuroyuki, author nomaden yang dulu sering nongol di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Sebagai penyumbang fanfiksi pertama di arsip KonoSuba Bahasa Indonesia boleh berbangga sedikit, lah. Meskipun fanfik gagal sih ya. Moga nggak abal banget ceritanya.

Btw, aku sendiri gak nyangka cerita abal gini bisa tembus 2k. Saya menangis :"))

* * *

 **Omake:**

Wiz menatap tidak suka kepada lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki tersebut mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air di kolam pemandian air panas kota Axel. Seketika air tersebut berubah warna.

"Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkan kota Axel yang damai ini, Deadly Poison?" Wiz bertanya lirih. Matanya yang tidak tertutup oleh poni menatap tajam serta menuntut jawaban.

Lelaki tersebut menoleh dalam sekali hentakan ke arah lawan bicaranya. _Damai your head!_ (read: ndasmu!).

"Aku pasti akan meninggalkan kota Axel setelah meracuni air di kolam pemandian air panas ini," jawab salah satu pemimpin pasukan Raja Iblis tersebut.

"Oh? Jadi kau ingin berlama-lama di kota ini? Ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan pengikut sekte Axis di kota Axel ini? Ingin terus-terusan diberi tawaran bergabung dengan sekte Axis sehingga dapat pelayanan ini itu?" Wiz bergumam dengan nada datar.

"Bener, om!" Megumin menambahkan, ingin ikut andil dalam konversasi sengit tersebut.

Kemudian suara Aqua yang merepetisi kata ' _Purification, Purification'_ menjadi _backsound_ pengisi keheningan. Lelaki yang lebih di kenal sebagai Deadly Poison tersebut terskak mat.

"Bener juga, ya. Lebih baik aku pergi dari Axel sekarang," jawab lelaki bertampang om-om tersebut.

Deadly Poison pergi dari kota Axel, pemandian air panas terselamatkan.

Wiz menjadi pahlawan penyelamat, kemudian dipuja-puja seisi kota Axel.

Aqua gagal tenar dan menjadi pahlawan, memilih untuk pundung di pojokan mendengar sorak-sorakan pengikutnya yang ditujukan kepada Wiz.

* * *

 **[Beneran End.]**

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review? :')**_


End file.
